theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of The Universe
In any city, any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself to. At the front desk, ask for someone who calls himself the Holder of the Universe. The man at the desk will look at you as if you're insane (which you may well be by now) and pretend that he doesn't know what you're talking about. After a few minutes of staring, he'll start down a hallway. Follow him. On the way down to the end of the hallway he will tell you about his patient. If he does, he'll tell you that the man killed his whole family, 5 kids, his wife, and both of his dogs. He'll tell you how the man first tied down the kids and his wife. Then he took the two dogs and cut both of their throats. He then ripped off all the skin of the dogs with his teeth. At this point the family was extremely scared and dumbfounded at what the man, the "Holder of the Universe," had done. He then turned to them, covered in blood, and stared into his youngest daughter's eyes. She was only four years old at the time. He untied her and then threw her to the ground and beat her to death. The rest of the family was found with repeated shotgun blasts to the face. They couldn't even be recognized, he'll tell you. At that point you should've reached the end of the hall. "Well, here it is." He'll point at the heavy door and hand you a rusty key before walking away. Once you put the key in the hole, the door will open by itself. Inside, there is a plain room with an ordinary man sitting in a chair behind a table, with another chair on your side. Go ahead and take a seat. Greet the man, as he will probably greet you first. He is a friendly man, and smiles often. If you're curious, ask him anything you want, and he'll answer it in the way anyone would. But if you ask him "Why did this happen?" His face will turn grim, and the lights will go out and back on quickly. When they're back on, the walls will be covered in strange writings, some carved into the wall itself, and some written in blood. The man will now be an old man, blood dripping from his thin hands. He'll stand up and throw the table across the room, shattering it on the wall. He will then knock you off your chair and scream your answer at you in a horrible language that you never learned, but somehow can understand. Once he is done, the lights will flicker. You will then be sitting back in your chair, everything looking as it did before. He will stand up and shake your hand. He will then hand you a shotgun shell, and he will tell you exactly where the rest went in horribly graphic detail. He will also tell you for whom his last one is for, although the mere knowledge of Him may be enough to drive you insane. The last shotgun shell is object number 481 of 538. You will know when to use it, and you must do so, or all hope is lost.